


i'm staring at the moon, i saw a shooting star and thought of you

by attackeyebrows



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackeyebrows/pseuds/attackeyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor decides to treat Clara to a peaceful night stargazing. With a mug of coffee in his hand and the love of his life lying by his side, what could make him happier? (Rated M for the ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm staring at the moon, i saw a shooting star and thought of you

As the TARDIS door opened with a creak, he watched as a steady leg made its way out. Clara stepped delicately onto the grass, concentrating on keeping the coffee in their respective mugs, her tongue poking out of tight lips. He shot her an affectionate smile, no teeth but one that met the eyes with ease, pleasing him when he got one in return.

"Thank you." He said, reaching out to take a mug from her grasp, patting softly beside him on the rug he had laid out neatly on the ground. He took a sip as she sat down next to him. "Hm, perfect." He remarked, placing the mug down.

"It would be perfect if it wasn't contaminated with so much sugar!" She huffed, blowing hair out of her eyes as she kept her hands wrapped firmly around the mug for warmth. "I swear that you're just begging for a health problem."

"Don't be so stupid, Clara. I'm a Time Lord! I don't get ill. Besides, my name is The Doctor so technically speaking I can just sort myse-”

She pressed her lips onto his, warm and comforting, stopping his words in his throat. It was just a soft kiss, no passionate advancements, but just enough to make him focus on something else. It left his lips tingling when she broke away.

"Shut up." She whispered, not even bothering to open her eyes, before placing another quick peck to his lips and shuffling closer to him.

He started to lie back slowly, shifting her weight on him as he went. Eventually she turned around, resting her head on his stomach and putting her coffee next to his.

He had picked the perfect spot, much to her surprise. They were on a hill, somewhere remote that she couldn't quite place; he had been a bit brief on the specifics. But, with no noise or light pollution to be found, it was just them and the night sky.

Usually, when living in a spaceship, Clara could just stick her head out of the front door and look at the stars up close. However, nothing felt more special than experiencing them from far away on a dark, clear evening.

She had used to do this with her mother when she was little. They'd go out at night and sit in the back garden in their pyjamas and anoraks, watching the stars pass by. The stars reminded her of life on Earth; of all the things that she had lost and left behind, as well as all the brilliant things that were still yet to come.

He stroked her shoulder, pushing her hair back behind her ear, tucking it firmly into place. She was wearing his jumper, much to his amusement as it hung like a dress off her small frame. But it was comfortable and warm, especially on a crisp, clear night, the smell of him making her feel safe.

“Am I allowed to talk now?” He asked. Suddenly she became aware of the silence that had fallen between the two of them, realising that he had been watching her whilst in deep thought.

"Yes." She reached for his hand, toying with his fingers, before linking them together with hers. "Tell me about the stars.”

“In the constellation of Perseus, there’s a star called Algol.” His finger shot up and pointed towards the left to a space above their heads, making little circular movements to highlight the area. “Some people like to call it the Winking Demon. To the human eye, it appears to lose its brightness every other day, but really it’s just an example of an eclipsing binary system.” His hands went frantic trying to explain himself with motion.

“English, please, Doctor.” She squeezed his arm fondly, looking into his eyes with a small smile playing on her lips. He sighed in response.

“Basically, one star blocks the light of another on a periodical basis. The light from the star is partially covered meaning that it doesn’t appear as bright in the sky.” He looked down at her to check if she understood, nodding his head slightly when he saw her watching the stars intensely.

“What about that one?” Her gaze wandered over to the left, fixed on a separate patch of stars.

“That… that is the constellation of Cepheus. Many remark on how it looks like a child’s drawing of a house. In fact, that’s exactly what it is.” His face broke out into a wide smile, lowering his hands to stroke up and down Clara’s arm. “But that’s a story for another day; perhaps I’ll even take you to see it being formed.”

“Hm, I’d like that.” She turned her face towards his, nose brushing up against his ribs slightly as she got comfortable again. “Can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.”

The Doctor looked at her, pulling her hands up to rest just in between his hearts and silently pressed on, encouraging her to continue.

“Have you always had a passion for the stars?” Her question came out collected and curious. “When you were young, did you always know that the stars were where you belonged?”

“Everyone is curious about what life is like somewhere other than home, Clara.” He looked upwards, focusing on the way the lights flickered around in the sky. “Yes. I had always been fond of the idea. I saw the destruction the Time Lords were causing, not just to our universe but everyone else’s, that’s why I named myself The Doctor. I wanted to create peace, for the universe to heal itself.”

“And that’s why you ran away. That’s why you let me help you run away…”

“Yeah.”

They fell into another comfortable silence. Ever since Clara started travelling full time, since they had managed to start some kind of relationship, these silences used to occur more frequently. They let their bodies speak for them, allowing them to show signs of affection and gratitude towards the other when they didn’t need to be spoken.

“Three. Two. One.” As The Doctor finished his countdown, the dark sky seemingly lit up, as if someone had turned the lights back on. Before Clara’s eyes, thousands of grains of rock flew past in balls of white fire, making the trails that they left behind glisten. Only he could have timed it so that they land in the middle of a meteor shower.

“That’s Obsianus. After years of circling round your planet, one day it just decides to break apart and fall through the atmosphere. I suspect that I’ll have something to do with that no doubt.

"It's absolutely beautiful, Doctor." She sighed, looking up into the darkness with a look of awe sketched onto her face, her lips parted as she held her breath.

"Yeah." He looked down at Clara, warmth filling both of his hearts to the brim at the sight of her. "It is beautiful."

Clara rolled her head to look at him, noticing how his gaze was fixed onto hers, evident that he had not been any paying attention to the spectacle that was happening above their heads.

"God, that's so cliché." They both laughed, The Doctor's cheeks flushing a slight shade of crimson at the words that had come out of his mouth.

"I mean it though, Clara." He bit his lips due to nerves, his pupils visibly dilating even in the darkness. "You're like my very own North Star. You're the only brightness that I have, and need, in my life; you are my constant guidance always, and... I love you for that. "

Clara moved from where she was laying in his lap to crouch next to him, taken aback by his words. She angled her face close to his so their noses were nearly touching with their breath becoming one.

"Who knew you could be such a softie?" She smiled, lowering herself so that their lips met again, allowing him to prop himself up before she deepened their embrace.

She moved her leg so that she had one on either side of his body, pinning him down to the blanket beneath him. With one elbow supporting himself and his hand softly grazing her waist, he moved his other hand to her cheek, stroking it gently before lowering her down further.

Her own hands pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked neatly into the waistband of his trousers, allowing her hands to snake up his body underneath. He hissed slightly when her cold hands met his naturally warm skin, arching his back when her nails scratched over the small, grey patches of hair that grew there.

As he rocked his hips into hers, she gasped in satisfaction, sitting back up in his lap to catch a look at him. When she started undoing his buttons from the bottom up in a rapid action, he shifted his weight and moved his legs out from underneath her. Finishing off the final button that rested beneath his chin, she pushed the material off his shoulders, The Doctor shaking his arms slightly to help it fall onto the ground.

He began to do the same to Clara, grasping at the hem of the jumper she wore and pulling it over her head with ease due to its size. As it sunk to the ground, the goose bumps started to cover every inch of her exposed skin, making her shiver almost violently.

When she went back to resume their kiss, he placed his hands under her arms, lifting her to her feet with a squeak of surprise. As he pushed himself up off the ground too, he pulled Clara in close so there wasn't a single part of their bodies not pressed together.

She was still getting relatively used to all this touching, she can't bear to imagine what the process must have been like for him. To go from not being able to even hold hands a few months back to where they are now, the progress was utterly amazing. She couldn’t quite believe that he was the same man.

Soon he was pushing her backwards towards the TARDIS, guiding her safely so she didn't fall. Her teeth chattered from the biting cold winds that blew over the hill, leaving his jaw feeling fuzzy whenever they brushed against each other.

"Get in, now." He growled, the syllables getting caught in his throat, causing them to come out rough and low. Clara bit on his bottom lip as she moaned, breaking away and grasping his hand tightly. As she pulled him back towards the ship, she kicked the door open with the back of her heel, shoving the half-naked Time Lord in first.

Disappearing into the dim lights of the console room, the door slammed shut behind them. Outside they left tossed clothes and possessions, coffee that had been knocked over into the soil by their blind manoeuvre. Somewhere in the universe, there were stars being born, enigmas and supernovas colourfully taking shape. Perhaps one day he'll take her to see a new star up close, maybe even name one after her, but right now the only star he cared about was Clara Oswald, and he was sure to make her know that.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I can't believe how bloody anti climatic this is after the trailers oops)) Comments and kudos are very, very, very much appreciated. Thanks again to Hannah and Belle for reading this and putting up with my needs. As it's already an established relationship, it isn't as long as my other fic but we have to make sacrifices sometimes.


End file.
